chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Just Business
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the seventh episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-sixth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Trace discovers that the general manager of The Bridge stole large sums of money, pitting Trace and Mick against one another. At the same time, Abby realizes that she can't be a perfect boss, parent and girlfriend. David Peck's sister arrives, threatening Jess and David's relationship. Meanwhile, Connor rediscovers Danielle, and Kevin accepts that he might lose Sarah. Plot Act 1 Trace and Abby are participating in a scavenger hunt with Caitlyn and Carrie at the beach. Trace tells Abby that he is afraid she is going to burn herself out by trying to compete with Wes’s girlfriend, Terri. Abby admits that Terri seems to be perfect at parenting, teaching the girls to cook and even speak Italian. Trace reminds Abby that nobody is perfect and it is not worth Abby working late nights in order to keep up with Wes’s girlfriend. Abby tells Trace that he, himself, is in danger of spreading himself thin by playing gigs all over the country and flying back home to Chesapeake Shores every night to be with her and the girls. David and Jess are discussing ways to keep customers coming to the Inn during the off-season and they sneak in a few kisses in between. They are shocked when a surprised visitor stops by: David’s sister Alexandra. Trace breaks the news to Mick that one of his accountants screwed up with the numbers and the result is the club taking a big financial blow. Mick is speechless and tells Trace that he remained a silent partner because he trusted Trace with the finances. However he reminds Trace that when it comes to losing money, Mick does not stay so silent. Meg meets with the mayor’s assistant, Kate, to talk about some ideas about the city. Meg is surprised to hear that the arts council is being folded into another department, meaning Meg will have to give her resignation. She’s even more disappointed to find that the role will be given to Robby Monk, the head of Parks and Rec. He knows nothing about the arts. Act 2 Trace is going through every single receipt to try to find out why he has been bouncing checks while paying bills for the club. He tells Abby that by going on tour, he takes full responsibility for neglecting his business and now he fears it is going under. Kevin is continuing to search for a job within the fire department, but every job offer he has received will take him away from Chesapeake Shores and Sarah. Sarah surprises Kevin by telling him she has been applying for fire department jobs, too and she has decided to accept one near her family in Philadelphia. Alexandra joins David, Jess and Bree at the fire pit for s’mores. Alexandra admits to her brother that she thought running the family company would be easier and now she needs David’s help. Jess interrupts the conversation and takes David aside to share her suspicions that Alexandra has an ulterior motive for her visit. Later, Alexandra confesses to David that she is afraid their parents are setting her up to fail. David offers to do what he can to help her out. Act 3 Kevin and Connor meet up for a drink at The Bridge, where Connor tells his brother he is working on a case opposite Danielle. Kevin asks if Danielle is still seeing her college boyfriend and Connor has no idea. Meanwhile, Kevin fills his brother in on where he and Sarah currently stand, since she wants to move back to Philadelphia. The guys are surprised to see Trace bussing the tables at the club and Trace blames scheduling problems. Connor offers to pitch in to help at the bar and Trace accepts the extra hand. Trace updates Mick on the changes at the bar, including finding new management. Mick tells Trace that he will stay a partner in the club if he gets to take over running it. Trace responds to Mick that is not what the contract reads, and Mick reminds him it is exactly what the contract says. Meanwhile at Abby’s work, she is drowning in deadlines. Since trying to compete as the perfect mom with Wes’s new girlfriend, Abby has been staying up late at night working on her projects and falling behind. Things don’t get better when her boss addresses Abby pushing her deadlines. She assures him that everything will work out. At the bookstore, Alexandra explains to Bree that she is a big fan of Simon’s books. Jess tells Alexandra that Bree is dating Simon. Alexandra reveals to the sisters that she is feeling the pressure of her job and Chesapeake Shores is the perfect escape for her. Act 4 Connor and Sarah are taking a stroll when they are interrupted by a passerby. The older woman tells Kevin that he helped her husband when he collapsed at lunch the other day and she wanted to let Kevin know he was right, that her husband’s collapse was the result of his medication and not because of a bad heart. Kevin is relieved to hear her husband is doing better. The woman tells Sarah to hold on to Kevin because he’s a keeper, which results in both Kevin and Sarah giggling. Abby and Trace are sneaking off for a walk on the beach and he talks about the conversation he had with Mick about the business. Meanwhile, Abby tells Trace of the pressures she is feeling from work and motherhood. Later that evening, Bree, Jess, Alexandra and Abby grab ice cream and Abby tells them about missing her first deadline at work. Bree tries to make her sister feel better by showing her a note she came across at the bookstore that Caitlyn wrote to give to her mom in 7 years, when she is a teenager. In the note, Caitlyn writes how lucky she is to have her mother and how much she loves her. Abby breaks down in tears while reading her daughter’s words. Meg and Gran are enjoying the sunset when Gran offers to talk to the mayor to try to save Meg’s job. Meg tells Gran she doesn’t see how that will help. Gran tells Meg that the town is lucky to have Meg and reminds her that life will move forward. She also adds an extra piece of advice, that Meg she should read Bree’s book. Kevin finds David at the Inn and the two engage in small talk. The conversation turns to relationships, when Kevin asks David if the reason he left his parents’ company was for Jess. David says it was part of it, but not the whole reason. The truth is that David also has a passion for cooking. Kevin tells David about Sarah’s plan to move to Philadelphia and that if he follows, he has to give up on his passion for being a paramedic with the fire department. Abby wakes up early and enjoys a cup of coffee with her Dad. Mick tells her he is flying up to Boston for business and the two talk about work. Before leaving, he tells Abby to be there for Trace to lean on in the next few days. Abby gets a confused look on her face as Mick departs. David bids farewell to his sister and tells her to reach out anytime she has questions about the family business. He also asks if their mom and dad will be stopping by Chesapeake Shores anytime soon; she says probably not. Meg meets with Kate to let her know she will not be resigning from her position with the city. She is passionate about the arts, and she is not going anywhere. Act 5 Connor and Danielle face off in their case. He uses information that Danielle leaked to him in a conversation earlier. He turns it around on her to earn points on the case, surprising her. Abby’s boss checks in on her and her workload. She says she has everything under control, which is a good thing because Abby just picked up a new client: Wes’s girlfriend, Terri. Trace comes to the club and is surprised to see Mick with a couple of men in suits. They introduce themselves as the new accountants for the club. Trace takes Mick aside and promises him after two more months of touring, he will give the club his full attention. Mick says he will hold him to his word. Gran stops by Wordplay to visit to Bree. Gran gives her feedback about her manuscript and says Bree won’t have her grandma’s blessing until Bree shows it to her mother. Bree promises she will. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Jordana Largy as Alexandra Peck * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Giles Panton as Chris Smith * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer One-Shot Characters * Jacqueline Samuda as Kate Pragnall * Caitlin Stryker as Erica Jennings Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x07 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Bree, Abby, and Jess 3x07 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Bree O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/3007-its-just-business Category:Season 3